


Crisis Continues! - Alternate

by Fanat1c



Series: Fanat1c’s Crisis Alternate [2]
Category: Arrowverse - Fandom, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Pre Crisis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21721978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanat1c/pseuds/Fanat1c
Summary: Crisis Premiers tonight and in preparation I figured I’d write a follow up to my Previous Crisis story to show the immediate aftermath and subsequently how the Legends get involved.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Iris West
Series: Fanat1c’s Crisis Alternate [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1565596
Kudos: 6





	Crisis Continues! - Alternate

“Iris my dear, I am afraid Crisis has begun” Eobard said his fear overtly showing. Then the ground began to shake as it was rocked by a massive earthquake.

Immediately the attention of the Three was caught by the insanity and panic the emergence of The Crisis were causing. People screaming, cars were crashing, and the police are being stretched thin in an attempt to contain the chaos.

Barry’s eyes widened “Thawne get Iris to S.T.A.R. Labs!” he said. 

“Barry what are you going to do?” asked Iris

“I’m going to be the flash” Barry responded “Thawne Get her out of here… now!”

With that Eobard took Iris’s hand and rushed off in the Direction of S.T.A.R. Labs. Barry then pulled out his Flash ring and held it in front of him, shooting his suit out of it and then speed changing in it. Barry began to rush through the city putting up roadblocks, catching civians who’ve fallen off of dangerously high places, and redirecting out of control cars. After stabilizing the last of the issue He went to talk to the police officer coordinating search and rescue.

“Hey Flash! Thanks for the save, we’ve been stretched thin ever since … That started” The officer said gesturing to the red skies “Do you have any idea what that is?”

“Yes I do” Barry told the Officer “This is the beginning of a much bigger Crisis, the next week is going to get progressively worse, we need to be prepared.”

“A Crisis?” responded the Officer “You’ll stop it right? You always do”

Barry took a moment to look up at the red sky “Yes… I will” he said a twinge of acceptance in his voice

Barry then turned to run off only to see everything slows to a stop, almost as if a fish eye lense was over everything. Suddenly a bright light appeared, once it faded it revealed Lyla Michaels and Nash Wells.

“Lyla, Nash? Why are you here? ” he said.

“I am no longer Lyla, I am a Harbinger of what's to come.” Lyla said. “And I am no longer Nash, I’m the Pariah paying for my missteps” followed Nash. “The Monitor has had us come to collect you and your team, the time has come” Lyla finished.

Barry stared Lyla down considering his next words

“No” He said  
His answer came as a surprise to the duo, whose looks changed from one of stoic to one of shock

“What do you mean no?” asked Lyla “you need to come with us now.”

Barry now slightly more irritated responded with “If it's so urgent that I’m needed the Monitor can come get me himself.”

“Barry he would if he could, but there is much more at stake right now” said Nash “I mean do you understand how bad it is for the thousands of other earths he’s trying to save from destruction right now.”

“Yes I understand the stakes.” Barry said much to the shock of Nash and Lyla “But I’m tired of being controlled and used at the Whim of Mar Novu! For once I demand that He does things on my terms! Is that too much to ask.”

“Given the circumstances yes.” Said Lyla 

Barry’s anger grew at that statement. “Well can you at least tell me about Earth-2. Why weren’t we warned?, Why didn’t you even give us a chance to save them!”

“The destruction of Earth-2 was inevitable, no amount of advance preparation could have saved it.” Nash responded

“But we could have done something” Barry said, after thinking a moment continued with “We could have evacuated the planet. If I had been able to work with Jesse, Jay, and maybe even Wally we could have gotten everyone on the planet to another earth.”

“Saving everyone wasn’t the top priority, the only required person to be saved was Harrison Wells. Who is currently here on Earth-1.” Answered Lyla

“Oh yeah I know he’s here.” started Barry “He’s back at S.T.A.R. Labs broken and bawling because He had to watch his daughter as well as the other 7.7 billion people on his Earth get painfully disintegrated! All because of the single minded actions of Mar Novu, the benevolent Monitor.” Barry finished his last sentence with a mocking tone.

“The loss of Jesse was an unfortunate variable we didn’t take into account.” said Nash

“An unfortunate variable… AN UNFORTUNATE VARIABLE!” Barry yelled angrily “The man had to watch his daughter, MY FRIEND!, die a slow and painful death. I was unsure about the realism of the Monitor’s actions before but this confirms to me what I’ve suspected for a long time.”

“And what might that be?” asked Lyla

“That Mar Novu doesn’t truly care about the multiverse enough to find a way to make sure that lives aren’t lost.” Barry answered.

“You can’t possibly kn-” Started Nash only to get cut off by Barry

“Oh I know that. And you want to know how “Pariah”” Barry put more mocking emphasis on the word Pariah “Because if he truly cared to be a hero who would save the multiverse he would care enough to make sure that he doesn’t compromise his morals and to at least try to save everyone! Which he has done none of. He’s got some ulterior motive that requires that most of the earths survive not all of them.”

Suddenly another blinding flash of light appeared revealing Mar Novu, the Monitor

“That would be an accurate description Flash” said the Monitor “but you would understand that it isn’t if you knew the full picture.”

“Then enlighten me” Barry spat “what is the full picture?”

“Years ago when I first saw this Crisis coming I began plans for this” began the Monitor holding up his hands and projecting an image of a tower “this is an Earth protection Spire, or EPS, which I designed to be able to fit the populus of a whole Earth inside of it and then transport them to a safer Earth until Crisis was over or it needed to be moved again.”

Barry was dumbfounded by this knowledge asked “If you had this designed why didn’t you deploy one?”

“Because we ran into technical difficulties” answered the Monitor highlighting a strange pilon in the middle “the powersource isn’t strong enough to run both the displacement drive and the life support functions. What good would be transporting everyone to another earth if nobody would survive the trip.”

“Is there anyone who can design a new one, or at least a way to distribute power better?” Barry responded

“There is only one man in the multiverse who could help me, the Atom, unfortunately he has dropped off the grid again and I have no way of locating him.” The Monitor told Barry 

“You may not… but I do.” said Barry 

Barry then rushed back across the crumbling city and into S.T.A.R. Labs. Moments after running into the control room Cisco approached him. “Hey Barry look who we found sitting around with Iris.” Cisco said pointing to a captive Thawne who is Meta Cuffed to chair.

“Barry can you please get me out of this?” Thawne asked

“Hey! I said be quiet.” Cisco snapped at him “Barry what's he talking about?”

“Look I’ll explain everything in a moment but Cisco I need you to contact the Legends.” Barry said.

“Why do you need me to do that?” Cisco asked

Barry looked at Cisco with a hope full expression, responding with “I need to talk to Ray Palmer, I think he can help us save the Multiverse.”

**Author's Note:**

> This concludes yet another Crisis Fic from Me. Please let me know what you think, I’ll probably continue this during/after Crisis. Aside from that have a beautiful day Merry Crisis!


End file.
